Final Destination: Cross The Line
by The Pie Eater 3001
Summary: A group of friends plan on going to a local furcon and take a subway train, but their lives spiral downward when one of them has a vision of the train's derailment. Death is back in the first installment of the Shadows of Death series.


**A/N: Welcome to installment one of my Final Destination series. Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter that ultimately ends with the premo of a subway accident when eight friends board a train going to a FurCon! Yes, I'm a furry. Don't judge. -_-**

* * *

Dex Brady shuts his suitcase while talking on the phone.

"Yeah, Arie, I'm ready."

Ariel's voice emanates from the phone. "You better be, we're all waiting on you."

"Well, tell them to sit their asses down and shut the hell up. I'll be there in a minute."

"Just hurry, the train leaves in forty minutes."

"I live a block away from the subway, I'm fine Arie!"

He shuts the phone and puts it in his pocket.

Around five minutes later, he's dragging the case down the sidewalk up to the subway entrance. He looks up at the sign, it reads Monsoon Subways in all Caps. The worn letters fall away from Monsoon, leaving him with unease as he reads SOON SUBWAYS.

Before he can turn away, he's gripped by the arm.

"What the hell! I thought you said you were going to be here ten minutes ago!" Ariel drags him down the steps.

"Sorry, fell down the stairs." He pointed to his bandaged forehead.

"It took you ten minutes to patch up a small cut?"

"A small cut that resulted in a lot of blood, they made me clean the stairs!"

"How many fucking steps did you bleed on? Thirty?" Mitchell grips him by the shoulders.

"You, my friend, are late!"

"I know, I know. Let's just get on the train and get out of here."

They board the train one by one, Dex getting on last. As he steps on, the floor of the car squeaks, adding to his nervousness.

Nixon and Jayson, the two idiots, hooted with glee as they entered the car. Unlike the others, their fursuits were partially on, except for the heads.

Jayson grinned a toothy smile as he received weird looks from other passengers. Nixon just ignored them.

Jayson, 19, has long black emo hair dyed blue where it hangs down in his face. His handsome boyish looks were completed by his angel bite piercings.

Nixon's hair was considered short compared to Jayson's shoulder length hair. Nixon had chocolatey brown hair, but his obviously matured face was completed with eyebrow piercings. He had a slight beard, not completely there as he was just 18.

Miranda and Adison looked on in horror.

"What in the hell is wrong with them?" Miranda blurted.

"Where to begin..." Adison muttered. Addison had some similarities to her brother, including the shoulder length hair, and her's is dyed as well, but blonde not blue.

Miranda stares at the two clowns goofing it up across the car.

Ariel tries to drag Dex to another car.

"I can't be seen with those two!"

"Don't make me leave them. If I'm gone, this car is going to be torn to pieces."

"Fine. I'll just be all on my lonesome." She pouts, but still leaves for the other car.

Mitchell's arm is around Desirae as they sit down, both laughing.

Jayson hits Nixon. "Hey, get a room you two."

The two start laughing as Mitchell flips them off.

The train pulls away from the platform, Nixon and Jayson start whooping and hollering as the train picks up speed.

Far ahead of the train, the rusted tracks meet with another set of tracks. From the sounds, another train is on the way. The dual trembling of both trains breaks a beam, it falls onto the tracks. The tracks for the train the group is on.

The subway train speeds down the tracks, and the unsuspecting passengers never saw it coming. The force of impact with the beam, temporarily messes with gravity as everyone is flung around. Nixon slams into the door to the subway car, smashing it open.

Jayson watches in horror as his friend cries out, and is flung from the opened door.

All life seeps from Nixon as his form hits the tracks at a high speed.

Everyone is thrown to the floor with another lurch. The broken train door soars through the air as an atmosphere of panic and terror fills the chilled air.

Miranda and Adison try to run, but Adison falls, leaving Miranda in the path of the door. She never notices it as it slices through her. Adison can't hold back horror as she's painted with Miranda's blood. The body crumples to the floor as she's sent into a panic.

The train screeches down the tracks as the other train gets closer and closer.

A sudden lurch and someone hits a balance pole in the car, knocking it right off and through the eye socket of Adison. She goes limp with a small cry.

Jayson is again tormented by another death.

"Adison, no!" He crawls over to her and grips her body.

"Little sis!" He cries.

The train starts derailing as the other train speeds past. Jayson is lifted onto his feet and sent right out the doors. He screams as he flies. His scream becomes more horrified as he notices he's flying to the other train.

A loud explosion of glass erupts as Jayson crashes through the window of the other train, horrifying the passengers as they see his dead body.

The train completely derails as Desirae cries into Mitchell's shoulder. The other train smashes through the car, slamming into Mitchell and showering Desirae with his blood.

"No! Mitchell!"

Desirae falls to the ground.

Ariel is completely terrified, and all alone.

She grips a support pole for dear life and screams out when her car breaks off from the others. The other train collides with her car, crushing it against the wall before she can scream one last time.

Desirae is still crying. The train starts rocking horribly, frightening the hell out of survivors. She's thrown from side to side into the walls of the car that are remaining. After a few times, a crunch is heard and blood gushes from her broken nose.

She is continually flung into the walls until her face is mangled and flat.

At the center of horror, is Dex. Everyone he knew and loved is dead and he knows it. He's horrified. The train finally screeches to a halt, flinging him out. He hits the gravel, but not too hard as he stands up without showing pain.

No one else seems to have survived is what first comes to mind to him.

"Hello?" He calls out, and gets no response, and he realizes he's the only survivor. He starts to weave through the debris and bodies, blindly searching for any way out, hoping to be free of the destruction soon.

After dust falls from the ceiling onto him, he realizes something horrible.

"Fuck!" He manages to say before the damaged subway comes down on top of him.

Dex snaps back to reality, and he realizes they're all fine. They're on the train, it hasn't even started. The suited retards start wreaking havoc, just like they did before they were killed in the derailment.

The irony of him having to live through it again was just to real, but the train hadn't even closed the doors.

"EVERYONE GET OFF THE TRAIN!"

Dex' friends give him the 'are you kidding me?' look, while everyone else just stares at him.

"Come on! The train is gonna derail, we gotta get the fuck outta here now!"

"Dex-"

"No, Arie! We have to get off!"

Dex runs back onto the platform, as Ariel sighs and gets off. Their friends exit too.

"You're not ruining the con for me, Dex." Jayson says. "I've already paid for the hotel room, we're going."

"We'll still go, but that train is going to derail and if we get back on it, we die."

Jayson grumbles out a "Fine."

Miranda looks at him. "You're paying for the rental."

Dex is puzzled. "Not one of you has a car?"

They all shake their heads no.

"Oh, how perfect."

Nixon whines as he watches the train leave.

"Well, let's get a move on."

They jog up the steps out when the loud sounds of the train crashing is heard. Everyone freezes and one by one they stare at Dex in shock and confusion.

* * *

**ANOTHER A/N: The premonition is done bitches. Stay tuned for chapter 2, three days later.**


End file.
